Expugno
by depression76
Summary: This was one mission I had never expected to shoulder half a century ago, when I first become what I am today. A mission…to eliminate the one I love.   Dark AU fic. WARNING inside.


**DISCLAIMER : **K-On! belongs to Kakifly and Kyoto Animation.

**WARNING: Blood and gore. **

**EXPUGNO**

The sounds my heeled boots made against the cracked floor were almost earsplitting due to the echo made by the narrow walls of the hallway. Elizabeth's footsteps were drowned by mine and all I could do to avoid losing track of the small fox was by keeping my eyes on her as she led me towards the heart of the building.

The stench of blood were getting stronger the closer we get to our destination and it took all in me to fight my instincts, my urges as one of the creatures of the night , and keep my head firmly in the mission.

The one mission I had never expected to shoulder half a century ago, when I first become what I am today.

A mission…to eliminate the one I love.

I could feel my fangs extended in excitement as the overwhelming smell reached its peak. I cover my nose with a hand .The sound of the raging battle outside the Castle became fainter the deeper we get into the building, and soon, all that was left were the echoes of footsteps and the occasional whines of my fox familiar.

A sharp call from Elizabeth alerted me, and judging from the distressed wail she let out, she probably had found the place.

The reddish-brown fox familiar was waiting for me as I rounded the corner, and I took a moment to calm myself and study my surroundings. Right behind the fox stood a huge doorway with its two heavy doors ripped off its hinges and now laid uselessly in a pile by the side. Ignoring the sight, my legs moved once more in a quick blur as my familiar set off down the new path, which was spattered with familiar red liquid. The blood was fresh, judging from the deep color and the delicious faint waft I caught under the clasped hand upon my nose.

A light from the end of the path broke the darkness around me, like the missed ray of sunshine upon this world that had been encased in perpetual darkness since the rise of the Vampire almost one millennia ago. Naturally, I followed the light and doubled back at the sight that greeted my eyes.

An overwhelming wave of delirium and nausea hit me strongly at the same time and I fell on my knee to keep in control.

The throne room which Elizabeth had led me to was literally bathed in blood. Mangled corpses of humans…and Vampires alike littered the place. Pools of black blood of the creature of the nights were mixed in amongst the red that belonged to the humans'. And seated upon throne was the person I had been looking for.

Tainaka Ritsu.

Her fangs were deep in the neck of a human, sucking mercilessly on the person's vein as red blood spatters the side of her face. The blood died out soon after, and the fangs retracted slowly off the flesh.

A smirk upon the pale lips.

A loud crack suddenly rang in the air and once connected head was now rolling on the ground, its body dangled limply in Ritsu's strong grasp. Almost lazily, she let go of the rest of the corpse. The body fell with a '_splash!_' on the pool of blood beneath her, and landed right beside the mangled head.

"Ritsu…"

The brunette looked up at my call and let out a cold smile.

"Mio."

Her once amber eyes were now the deepest of gold, staring back at me malevolently. Her once calming presence now radiated endless waves of pure evil and I could only stare in shock at the change she'd went through since I the last time I had laid my eyes on her. I could feel my defense lowered consciously as I tried to take my mind of the blood pooling around the room. The irresistible smell of my meal was quickly making me delirious, and I knew I had to finish this before I lost control.

Slowly I made my way back to my feet and made myself comfortable with the disadvantageous environment. Elizabeth, who had been nearby, leapt onto my left hand where she at once reverted back to her original form. I grasped the black handle of my poleaxe and faced my opponent, who hadn't moved an inch from her original spot by the throne.

My opponent.

My soul mate.

My love.

The one I must kill.

"Ne, Ritsu?" The words escaped my lips before I realized it. "Don't you ever wonder how we would be, if we had lived in a different world?"

Her eyes golden flickered at the question and my chest tightened when I saw a familiar emotion flashed through them.

Love.

'_Yes.'_

It was all that I needed to see to convinced myself that all was not lost.

And I felt myself smile as I made up my mind.

The poleaxe gave a mighty swing.

And the dream ended as soon as it had begun.

* * *

**A/N: **Confusing? I know :D. That's because this is a snippet off a planned story. It's AU, rather dark, and contains horror, blood, gore… and it most certainly will be rated Mature. Anyway, tell me what you think of it. If I have enough positive feedbacks…I might continue writing :3

**Expugno = **Latin for 'To take by assault'.


End file.
